Typically, steamers (e.g., clothes steamers, garment steamers) are utilized to steam garments and/or other fabrics. Oftentimes, a user utilizes a steamer to remove and/or reduce wrinkles of a garment without ironing the garment. Steamers remove and/or reduce wrinkles of a garment by emitting high temperature steam onto and/or through the garment that relaxes fibers of the garment. For example, a steamer may be utilized to remove wrinkles from delicate fabrics (e.g., silk) without scorching the delicate fabrics. Oftentimes, a garment and/or other fabric is hung from a hanger to enable user to steam the garment and/or other fabric via a steamer.